Child of Darkness
by endlessdreamer13
Summary: “It is a girl.” Azar gently wiped the child off and held her out to the new mother. “Here.” Arella shook her head. “She needs milk.” Arella did not answer. “What would you like to name your daughter?”rn The blonde glared at the small form. “She’s no ch
1. The Lost Girl

**Child of Darkness**

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I hear be proclaim that I never have and never will own the Teen Titans.

Summary: "It is a girl." Azar gently wiped the child off and held her out to the new mother. "Here." Arella shook her head. "She needs milk." Arella did not answer. "What would you like to name your daughter?"

The blonde glared at the small form. "She's no child of mine."

* * *

**One: The Lost Girl**

* * *

She screamed, pain ripping through her. And then finally it was over. She lay there, panting, ready for darkness to claim her. Above her loomed Azar, with the newly born child wailing in her arms.

"It is a girl." Azar gently wiped the child off and held her out to the new mother. "Here." Arella shook her head. "She needs milk." Arella did not answer. "What would you like to name your daughter?"

The blonde glared at the small form. "She's no child of mine."

* * *

"Arella." Azar called out, gently trying to calm the screaming baby. "Arella get over here and see to your child!"

"I'm busy."

"She's hungry." Azar offered the wailing baby to the blonde.

"I said I'm busy! Find someone else to do it!" She stalked out of the room, leaving her daughter crying for her.

* * *

Azar stared at the sleeping baby. It worried her that Arella had not taken to motherhood, and she feared that the baby would not thrive without the proper care, care that only Arella could give.

The nameless baby lay slumbering in her crib. Azar sighed; she knew that it was hard for Arella, how it had to hurt to have _his_ child. And the baby's appearance didn't help.

Most of the child's skin was ashen and sickly looking; the few colored parts were red. The baby had strips of red across her body. And four eyes.

* * *

"We must call her something," Azar pleaded.

"Call her what the others are: demon!"

"Arella. This is _your_ daughter, whether you like it or not! You have to take some responsibility!"

"I want no part in raising her!"

The raven-haired woman lost it. "I understand that she hurts you! That the sight of her brings you nothing but pain! That you don't love her! You know what? I don't care!" Arella stared, stunned. "But you will do your duty as a mother and take care of her! Do you understand?!"

Arella jerked the baby from Azar's, startling the baby and causing her to cry. Roughly, she brought the baby to her breast and forced the child to drink. She glared at Azar, "If it makes you happy!"

The baby went on, unnamed and unwanted.

* * *

She giggled, then looked around to see if anyone was there. Seeing no one, she frowned and returned her attention back to the creature before her. Her little hand reached out to grab the caterpillar creature. It squished.

She stared at it, not understanding what had happened. She was scared and angry and her hand was all squishy! Tears began streaming down the baby's face. She cried. No one came.

A smile slowly came onto her face as her mother entered the room. The woman didn't look at her. Getting frustrated, she began to cry. Her mother glared at her and quickly left, not wanting to bother herself with her daughter.

The baby continued crying.

* * *

Azar's hand came to rest on the baby's dark hair. A smile broke out on the little girl's face. "Booh ahh gaa!" She giggled and looked up at the older woman, hoping for a reaction." There was none.

"I don't see why you bother."

Azar groaned. "Arella, would you please, for once, pay attention to your child? She wants you."

"She's doing fine."

"I've noticed you've taken to calling her…_that_." She frowned.

"She doesn't deserve a real name. Nameless suits her just fine. Everyone else has taken to calling her that."

"She's almost three Arella; she needs…something from you."

"You're the only one who even bothers with her. Let's just get rid of her. She's ugly! She's bad! She's just like her father: bad, bad, bad, bad."

Azar sighed and left, leaving Nameless alone to speak first word. "Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad!"

* * *

"Mama?" Slap!

Arella glared at her daughter. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?!"

"Sorry."

"Just…leave…I don't feel like looking at you today."

"But it's the first day of school Mother…Ma'am…I…I'm scared." Nameless gulped, hoping she hadn't upset her mother. At the age of five, she had no clue what to call her mother.

"Then go. You don't want to be late."

"B-But…the other kids's mothers and fathers bring them."

"Too bad for you. Leave."

* * *

Nameless gulped as she entered the classroom. All the kids turned and looked at her. They immediately began whispering among themselves.

The teacher, a young woman, smiled meekly. "Why don't you…take a seat?" Nameless nodded, seeing everyone's nervousness.

"Hi." She greeted the boy next to her. He stared at her. "Hello?"  
He jumped up. "I don't wanna sit next to the monster! I don't wanna! Please don't make me!"

The teacher sighed. "Nameless, why don't you just move to the back."

* * *

"Can I play?" Nameless looked at the group of children before her. She had on her nicest smile.

"Get away!" "Freak!" "Help!"

Nameless sighed and quickly scurried away. The playground melted.

* * *

"Arella! Would you listen to me?! Your daughter needs to be trained! She has no control."

"She's just like her father."

"Could you try to help her?"

"If you want her trained, Azar, do it yourself."

From the other room, Nameless sat listening. They hated her, she knew they did. What was even the point in trying to please them? She was bad, ugly.

And it hurt.

They hadn't even asked how her day had been.

* * *

"Ow!" Her hands quickly went to cover her eye.

The boy sneered. "What's wrong monster? You've got three other eyes!" His friends laughed.

"Leave me alone!"

"No!"

"Leave me alone!" There was a sickening snap.

The boy who had poked her eye began screaming. He grabbed his arm. "Ow! You broke my arm! Monster! Monster!" The other children began chanting along with him. "Monster! Monster! Monster!"

Nameless fled.

* * *

"Focus. Do you want to hurt anyone else?"

Nameless sighed, there was no point in even bothering to explain what had happened. It was all her fault. "No."

"You have to control your emotions."

"How do I do that?"

"Don't feel anything." Both girls turned to see Arella sneering.

_Don't feel anything._

* * *

"Monster!"

_I will not get angry. I will not get angry. I will not get angry. _She kept her eyes focused on the ground as she made her way to class _I will not feel. I will not feel. I will not feel._

* * *

At some point, Nameless began to wonder about her father.

Her Mother said that he was bad and terrible and ugly. Like her. But if he was like her, she hoped, maybe he'd like her.

She'd tried asking her Mother once. She'd gotten thrashed for that. Now she kept everything inside.

It scared her how easy it was getting. She was beginning to feel…empty. Like something was missing.

And she knew what it was. She was jealous. She watched all the other children smile and laugh and cry.

She couldn't do any of that.

She couldn't.

* * *

"Happy birthday to me," she whispered. "You're eight now." She sighed, wishing someone was there with her.

* * *

"Girl. Girl, get up."

Nameless slowly opened her eyes. Looking out the window, she saw that it was still dark out. "What is it Mama?" She winced, waiting for the blow that would come. It didn't.

"Get dressed."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Nameless slid out from her bed. She grabbed her sleep bag and crammed some clothes into it. She grabbed her doll.

"Come with me." Nameless followed her mother. "There's someone outside who's going to take you away."

"What about Azar?"

"She's asleep."

"Doesn't she want to say goodbye?"

"She doesn't know. Now go!"

Nameless walked out. In front of their house stood a nervous looking man. He was pacing back and forth. When he saw her, he smiled. "Time to go."

* * *


	2. Note

Coming Soon: Child of Sin

The continuation of Child of Darkness

For everyone who wanted to see more


End file.
